Otome Clan
Clan Name: Otome Clan | "Maiden Clan" Place of Origin: Originated in Kirigakure but has official chapters in various regions in the Ninja World. List of Members: # Ai Otome - Founder of Otome Clan (Deceased) # Xia Otome - Co-founder of Otome Clan (Deceased) # Yuki Otome - Leader of Otome Clan (Deceased) # Yun Otome - Otome Clan Elder (Alive) # Suki Otome - Current leader of Otome Clan (Alive) Noticeable Features: Despite the non-blood line connection between the members they posses certain characteristics that make them unique: * Superb Chakra Reserves * Superb Chakra Control * Natural Affinity towards Fuuinjutsu and Ninjutsu * Generally are Medical ninja Specific Skills: * Otome Sealing Arts: Unity: (Supplementary) Performed by an Elder or the Leader, this fuuinjutsu technique allows a chakra bond to be formed during clan inductions. The user with the help of a few other members donate a portion of their chakra to these members which establishes an eternal spiritual and chakra connection that can't be broken even through death. (When death occurs, Member becomes a spiritual guide for the next generation through a specific summoning ceremony) Rank- S * Otome Sealing Arts: Spiritual Convention Technique: (Supplementary) User is able to call upon their Clan ancestors for advice or conversations based upon the generations of chakra that runs through their chakra pathways. Beginner members typically can conjure single members while higher members can summon entire groups. (Requires Otome Sealing Arts: Unity, Hand sign and ninjutsu level min : 2.5) Rank- E * Otome Sealing Arts: Hidden Sunlight Technique: Using sealing tags, the user would first place seals with the Character of "sun" in desired areas and by concentrating one's chakra into the hand and then slam into the ground which will create a circle of chakra to radiate into the seals which will an organish color before exploding into concentrated light which is so powerful that it can cause massive headaches to occur and momentary blindness.~ Rank D * Otome Sealing Arts: Chakra Seal Technique: Using sealing tags, the user would first place seals with the character of "Seal" in desired areas and by concentrating ones chakra into the hand and then slam into the ground which would create a flow of chakra which would merge with the seal. The chakra will stay in the ground as the opponent would have chakra inside them sealed and if jutsu is in process it slows, this tech, is temporary and is timed by the fading of the symbol and the retraction the chakra in the ground.~ Rank B * Otome Sealing Arts: Chakra implant Technique: Using sealing tags, the user would draw a tag with the character of "inside" and approach the opponent while doing so inserting chakra into the seal and then the seal on the opponent. Upon the attachment of the seal, the user would sign and the seal would glow in the color of the user's chakra and then melt into the body of the opponent leaving only the character which is that of the seal. The opponent would feel a burning sensation and eventually the intruding chakra would start to attack internally unless the chakra of the opponent manages to fight it off which is represented by the sign: Bold and bright= 100% Fading= shows decrease in chakra implanted~ Rank A * Otome Sealing Arts: Chakra release Technique: Using sealing tags, the user would place a single seal with the character of "Maze' upon any form of chakra based attack. Upon doing so, the user could implant their chakra and follow the way of the chakra flow and interrupt the connection between the ninja who casted the jutsu and the jutsu its self there fore canceling the jutsu. This technique requires a vast understanding of chakra flow and focus and unfortunately leaves a space of vulnerability for attack~ Rank S * Otome Sealing Arts: Chakra Paralysis Technique: Using Sealing tags the User can use a seal with the character of "paralyze" and activate it which will release Black tenticals formatted of chakra which if hitting the opponent will cause paralysis; the chakra will spread therefore sending through the body rather quickly and achieving total paralysis and reduces chakra available to the opponent for significant time frame.~ Rank C Background: Originally created in a flower shop in Kirigakure, the Otome Clan (Maiden Clan) was created as a woman's- only organization which was used as a means to provide a safe and supporting environment for women during a major time of intense patriarchal pressures. Within a few years of its creation a female kunoichi by the name of Xia Otome came across this woman's group and realized the massive power behind such a movement and within a few years this clan had transformed into powerful force as it grew and produced superior kunoichi that surpassed many of their male counterparts. Many males during this time found such a group to be a threat to the "old days" of being a ninja and an all out war began to ravage the lands as the Otome Clan had managed to become stronger than ever and had created various chapters in different territories. Currently the numbers of its members have been drastically cut down due to the fighting but the clan still operates in various areas often in secret...awaiting their new leader to bring them back to power. Approved by: Lady Akatori ~ ��